


My Girl

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, I've got bigger and better things coming up so stay tuned!!!, Sorry it's so short!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Weiss doesn't like getting hit on by creepy men when she goes to the bar. Getting defended by hot blonde women... that's more appealing.





	My Girl

“Sir for the last time, I’m just not interested.”

 

Weiss was starting to get fairly fed up with the older guy who sat himself next to her at the bar, insisting that he deserved any semblance of a chance to speak with her. He reeked of cheap liquor and bad decisions, and the Schnee heiress wanted nothing to do with the cretin who figured he’d leech onto whichever young woman he could find at this establishment.

 

She’d only wanted to get a cocktail to unwind on her way back from work. Her life had felt so difficult the past few months as it stood… What with her father and younger brother giving her hell around every turn and corner after inheriting the Schnee Dust Company. After the past few weeks she’d been having, she failed to see what she did to deserve this exact moment happening to  _ her _ of all people.

 

“Listen little lady, I’m just trying to show you a good time. I have a real way with women,” he flashed her a sleazy grin. “You’ll have the best night of your life!”

 

Weiss heavily valued her pristine composure. It served her very well in business and in meetings. It was very important in combat training as well. She was always proud of how well she was able to hold herself together. Now was not the time she was able to keep it up. She visibly cringed as he leaned towards her and she leaned her entire body away from him. She was seconds away from motioning for the bartender, who had been looking on in concern, to bring her the tab when another figure sat themselves directly on her other side. 

 

She nearly growled in frustration, before realizing quickly that it wasn’t another sleaze-bag man trying to get lucky as well. Instead, a gorgeous, tall blonde woman sat next to her, glaring pointedly at the man who had just been harassing her. 

 

“Do we have a problem?” she growled out, wrapping an arm around Weiss’ hip, causing her to gasp quietly. “Or are you just bugging my girlfriend for no fucking reason?”

 

_ GIRLFRIEND _ ?!?

 

Weiss stared openly at the woman sat next to her. Sure she certainly wouldn’t mind someone like  _ THAT  _ as her girlfriend… but she’d never met this girl before! Perhaps she was drunk… oh!

 

“Listen girly, this doesn’t involve you, so-”

 

“The fuck it doesn’t!” The blonde woman grew increasingly upset. What a talented actress. Weiss fought not to giggle as this woman continued to yell at the man. “You keep chatting up my girl and I’ll castrate you, you slimy piece of shit!”

 

The man quickly leapt off his barstool and scurried away. “She’s not even that pretty!” he squeaked on the way.

 

“The fuck she isn’t!” The amazon looked down at Weiss now, actually taking her in. “Absolutely gorgeous. While his approach was absolutely wrong and awful, I can’t say he has poor taste.”

 

Weiss flushed and she could still feel the weight of the taller woman’s muscled arm wrapped around her, sun kissed skin warm and contrasting darkly against her own cooler, snow colored skin.

 

“Ah,” the blonde seemed to notice their proximity and released her. “Sorry about all that. You musta’ been scared shitless. That bozo looked like a real creep and I didn’t see anyone stepping in to help… I’m sorry for pretending to be your girlfriend, but us girls gotta look out for each other, right?”

 

She offered Weiss the brightest smile she’d ever seen and the heiress felt her heart swoon somewhat as if she’d just met the human female counterpart of Apollo. Her own knight in shining armor. 

 

“My hero,” she couldn’t quite get a snooty tone going as she gave the woman a gentle smile of her own, none of her usual Atlesian  iciness behind it. “I truly thank you. I… really don’t know what I would have done had you not stepped in.”

 

“Yeah! Uh… no problem… um?”

 

“Oh! Weiss. Weiss Schnee. It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss…?”

 

“I’m Yang. Yang Xiao Long… but please call me Yang. The rest of it is too… Long.”

 

Weiss snorted against her better judgement and her new companion looked pleasantly surprised as she chuckled to herself.

 

“Well Yang, your assistance was greatly appreciated. Thank you for helping me out. Have a lovely night,” she bid the woman farewell as she handed over her lien card to the barkeep and wrapped up her bill for the night.

 

“Hey hold up,” Yang called after her. “I’ll walk you home?” She coughed into her fist. “Uh… you know… gotta make sure that no other jerks harass you on your way home. Wouldn’t be a very good hero if I didn’t escort my princess.”

 

Weiss smiled. “Yeah… I think I’d like that. Perhaps my hero would like her princess’s phone number while she’s at it?”

 

Yang grinned. “Oh yeah. I’d definitely like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated~  
> I have a big project for Freezerburn in the works! So stay tuned for that!


End file.
